User blog:ItsaMeJack/Robyn Dallie and Shawn Castle's Deaths
They were sprinting as fast as they could. They didn’t know who was next but they had to get Shawn. It was pouring down rain but that didn’t stop them. Pushing any people that came in their way. All they cared about was everyone’s safety. Robyn was in the front running way faster than Danielle and Jack. She tripped on the curb and fell into the street. A street light tipped over and was heading towards her. Jack came and moved her out of the way. “You gotta be careful, right?” He chuckled and they all continued running. Was Shawn okay he asked himself. He would never know until he saw her. They had to run 15 more blocks until they reached her apartment complex. Danielle started to slow down, she was out of breath. “I can’t its too far!” Danielle said. She was coughing and wheezing. “Can’t we take a break?” Jack looked at her, “Are you freakin’ kidding me!” Danielle looked confused. “Death is after us and you want to take a break!” He rolled his eyes and gave her a smirk. “Good luck then.” He turned and ran off with Robyn. Danielle looked nervous. She sat there for a good five seconds before she took of after them. “How long till we get there?” Jack screamed, “About ten minutes if we run!” Danielle did not like that at all. - - - Shawn was in her apartment. Eighth floor and room 081. She was not doing good after finding out about Sam’s death. Thunder boomed and crackled right outside her window. She walked up to it and looked down. “Jeez, this rain is bad.” She shivered. She walked over to her thermostat. Seventy degrees. “Fuck that!” Shawn yelled. She turned it up to eighty-five degrees. She felt the warm air in a heart beat. She turned on her TV and started to walk away. Dust in the Wind was playing on a music station. “Ew.” She turned it to the news station. She walked towards her stove. She leaned over it and got a big pot. She went to the sink and filled it with water. Then, she felt a very cold air around her. “What the?” she hustled to her thermostat and read it. Eighty-five degrees. She stared at it but then just went back to the sink. She lifted the big pot and started walking it to the stove. She tripped over her feet and fell, dropping the pot, spilling water all by the windows. “Shit!” She got up and just filled the pot up again. Not even thinking about cleaning the water up. Putting the pot on the stove she lit the stove. She did not put the pot on all the way though. It was about halfway off the holder. She grabbed a towel and dried her hands then throwing the towel on the knife holder. It started to tip. She walked to the TV and started watching the news. They were all reports on the deaths of her friends or the building collapse. Just what she wanted to watch. She ran to her refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of wine and took out a glass. She didn’t pour it very well as some of it got on the floor and made a tiny puddle. She started to walk back to the TV. - - - “Come on, only five blocks left!” Jack screamed. Robyn was still ahead of him and Danielle was still behind him. Robyn and Danielle crossed the street before it turned red. Danielle didn't notice and she was running across the street. “Danielle, wait!” Robyn shouted. Danielle looked to her left and there was a bus right in front of her barreling down the street. She jumped and narrowly avoided it. “Get up and come on, we only have four blocks left.” Jack said. Danielle shook herself off and continued sprinting. Jack thought to himself, maybe I should call her. He took out his phone and dialed. He held the phone to his ear. - - - Drinking red wine, she continued to watch the bore fest that was the news. They were talking about Sam’s death. She was interrupted when the phone rang. “Oh shit!” she yelled. She calmed herself down and got her cellphone. “Hello?” “Shawn, thank goodness your okay.” It was Jack. “You are okay right?” “Yeah, why?” Shawn asked. “Well, me Robyn and Danielle are coming over right now.” “Is there any particular reason?” “No, just for fun. What room do you live in again?” “Just ask the doorman. He’ll tell you. “Ok, bye!” Jack hung up. Shawn flipped her phone shut and started to walk back to the couch when she heard a crashing sound. She flipped around and walked toward the kitchen. Knives were spread all over the floor. “What the hell?” She started to walk towards it. She slipped on the the wine she spilt and fell forward. “Holy shit!” She turned around and looked up. Then, the pot holding boiling water tipped and started to pour all over Shawn She screamed in agony and was struggling to get up. The water spilled all over her face and it was starting to boil. She tried to get up but, it was to slippery. She screamed and screamed but, no one could hear her. Her whole body was pretty much submerged in boiling water. She tried to block her face with her hands. Some of the water got into her right eye. That hurt the most to her. She didn’t know what body part hurt the most. She was too busy tring to get out of the pain. - - - They flung the doors and ran to the main desk. It was a nice apartment complex. There was a giant chandelier right in the middle of the room. It was very shiny. “I’ll go get the elevator, you get the room number.” Robyn said. She started to run to the elevator. Jack and Danielle rang the bell multiple times. The doorman came out of his office. “What?” he said. “Shawn Castle, where is she?” Danielle asked in a hurry. “She might be in danger.” Jack added. “I’m sure she’s fine. She’s in room 081 on the eighth floor. Jack’s eyes widened. “180.” he said Just then there was a large crashing sound. they all turned and saw that the chandelier had fallen. The doorman ran to see what happened. “Robyn!” Danielle screamed. Jack stared in horror. Robyn was crushed by the chandelier. It snapped her spine and neck. There was blood scattered everywhere around the chandelier.People gathered around to see what had happened. Robyn did nothing wrong, Jack thought. He hit himself multiple times. Why couldn't he save her he thought. He grabbed Danielle’s arm. “Shawn’s next, then me then you.” Jack explained. He dragged her to the elevator. He pressed the button and the one on the left opened. Pushing the number eight button, he saw the number six button flash three times. “Shut up!” He took a pen from his pocket and smashed it through the button. “There we go.” Danielle chuckled. - - - Shawn couldn't take the burning. She grabbed the counter top and pulled her self up and walked away in pain. She walked toward the window and stopped. “Help me!” She shrieked. Jack and Danielle opened the door. They covered there mouths. Her clothes had burns all over them. The started to walk to walk towards her. “Help me!” she shrieked again. She took another step back and slipped on the water she spilt earlier, she fell back and smashed through her window. She turned herself over mid-air and saw a parked car below her. She screamed one final time and landed on the car and bounced off into the street. People walking screamed, they didn’t know what had happened. Jack and Danielle ran to the broken window and looked down at Shawn’s motionless body. They looked in horror, and looked at each other. “I’m next.” Jack said. Danielle looked at him. “I have to die.” Category:Blog posts